


Marble and gold

by shaardom



Series: Cyclical hell [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i mean this work features a toxic relationship so, i'm saying mild because there is hurt but the comfort isn't directly related to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: There is no other use for gold, marble and pearls than to bend Adam over it. That's Kavinsky's take on Adam's distate for blatant displays of luxury, such as this charity event Gansey invited them to.





	Marble and gold

**Author's Note:**

> More bittersweet, why am I like this ? There's no timeline, so you can put it before or after the first work of the series. Enjoy !

"I fucking want you, right now."

Adam squeezed Kavinsky's hand, pleased beyond words despite the lack of proper setting. The raw intonations of Kavinsky's voice do not lie. He never lies about the physical side of their relationship. His dark eyes met Adam's, somehow keeping him from looking away. The background was reduced to a bunch of precious stones, glitter and sparkling drinks.

"Let's get out of here."

Adam pulled him towards the restrooms. Gansey expected him to stay until the end of the cocktail, but he could manage something like this. Kavinsky barely left him the time to close the door before shoving his back against it and pressing a fierce kiss on his lips. Adam wrapped a leg around his hip to keep him close. He kissed back, his energy matching Kavinsky's. They broke the contact upon tasting blood— without knowing whose yet.

" _Shit,_ " Adam breathed, his tone carrying the apologies that he won't say.

"I'm not even feeling it."

Kavinsky was already loosening the knot of Adam's tie, eager to reveal more skin. Adam frantically unbuttoned Kavinsky's shirt, immaculate white under his black vest. He allowed Kavinsky to kiss his neck and despite not clearly stating his boundaries, Kavinsky didn't start bitting or sucking. He simply prevented Adam from adjusting his collar afterwards.

"I think I left some blood."

"Fuck it."

Kavinsky had to admit that Adam's permissiveness was surprising. He enjoyed it, but also wished he'd know where the red line is drawn today. Not that he'd stay behind it, anyway.

"You'd let me bend you over, here and now ?"

"I'd _beg_ you to do so."

Kavinsky laughed with disbelief. He granted Adam's wish by helping him to undress as much as the situation allowed it. Which was not much. The buttons of Adam's vest and shirt were open and that was it. He pulled Adam away from the door, briefly considering the option of bending him against it. Then he settled for the marble counter between the sinks. Adam shivered. It was stone cold and every erectile area of his body reacted almost immediately. Kavinsky held both of his arms behind his back while fondling him, occasionally rubbing his own crotch against Adam's ass.

"Be quiet, hm ? I don't wanna regret the decision of not gagging you."

"Yes." Adam bucked his hips in Kavinsky's hand as he started handling his dick through his underwear. "You won't, I swear."

Kavinsky pulled his pants down before leaning over him.

"Leaking already ?"

"So are you."

"You won a second round."

Kavinsky firmly grabbed the base of his cock. They didn't have the time for teasing, which he'll definitely make up for later. Adam thrusted in his hand with the little freedom he had.

"Feel like you need preparation ?"

"No," Adam groaned. "Just get to it already."

"Patient much." Kavinsky mocked him despite being just as eager as him. "Do you have condoms ?"

"Pockets."

Kavinsky bent his knees to rummage through Adam's pants. He did find the precious items, much to his surprise.

"What if they fell during this sorry excuse for a party ?"

Kavinsky released him for more efficiency. Adam propped himself up on his elbows.

"It probably won't have been be such a big deal."

He felt a bit weird, precum already soaking the inside of the condom within seconds of wearing it. Kavinsky pushed him on the counter and thrusted forward without prior warning. Adam gasped, but didn't allow any inappropriate, too loud sound past his lips. The thing with these meetings is that many people could be talking at once, but they never did more than whispering.

It hurt more than usual because his elbows were rubbing on the rigid surface and each of Kavinsky's thrusts pushed his hips against the sharp edge of the counter. Adam endured it for the praises he received and the feeling of Kavinsky around him— his chest hair rubbing on his back and his hips pressed against his bum. Such intimate moments always mixed intense pain and a feeling of completion he craved. Their relationship doesn't feel doomed, although it still leads him to being a disappointment to most of his acquaintances. He wouldn't even dare to call them friends. It's also for the adrenaline— the door isn't locked : it's nearly the same as fucking in public. In its best days, loving Kavinsky will trick him into something stupid. In the worst cases, deadly.

"I love you."

A whisper in his ear, soon followed by the tongue which formed them. Adam moaned uncontrollably. Kavinsky was much clumsier with carrying feelings yet he tried. Talking was definitely a side effect of having a tongue instead of being its main purpose, in Kavinsky's case.

"I—"

Kavinsky grabbed a handful of curls and nearly shoved his face in the stone cold surface. The door opened and Adam froze, curls cascading back around his face. He trusted Kavinsky despite feeling like his hair were too short to hide his features. He didn't have another choice. The edge pressed against his bone became more painful. He parted his lips, holding back a pained gasp.

A moment later, the door closed itself. Adam exhaled slowly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Who was it ?"

"Doesn't matter, princess."

Kavinsky hadn't stopped jerking him, making sure that they'd both fall over the edge around the same time. Adam pushed himself up, only to be caught by his lover before his legs gave up on him. They slowly helped each other at getting dressed again and erasing the signs of their scene. Adam washed his face, feeling the tears without seeing them. Good riddance. The used condoms end up in a toilet, which Kavinsky forgot to flush. Probably on purpose.

"Wait."

Adam's hand lingered over the handle. Kavinsky patted his hair, properly rearranging the curls on his head. Then he kissed him, and that made up for the throbbing pain in Adam's hips. He'll have to sit through the rest of the night if he wants this to remain unnoticed.

"Thanks." Adam paused, still unsure about whether to open the door yet. "I— I love you too."

"I know." Kavinsky snorted and took his hand. "Let's go, bet everyone is waiting for our grand return."


End file.
